


Where Atlas Sings

by TheBarghestsNotebook



Series: A Man Called Atlas [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 17:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15635481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBarghestsNotebook/pseuds/TheBarghestsNotebook
Summary: There's a heat wave in New York and Steve and the Reader aren't enjoying it. But there are some perks to not being able to share a small shower with your boyfriend.





	Where Atlas Sings

**Author's Note:**

> Song quoted is "Moonlight Cocktail" by Glenn Miller.

New York was hot that night. Muggy and too loud with the windows open. Box and ceiling fans on at full blast. We were stripped to the bare minimum for the sake of decency for the neighbors across the street. My head was resting on the side of his ribs because that was the only amount of contact we were willing to give each other at the moment. We only wanted to move to go to the bathroom because of the copious amounts of water we were drinking. It was an unfortunately lazy day.

We both felt sluggish in that heat. I had barely managed to get in the front door before I had torn off most of my clothes. Steve had decided to go on a run and no matter what he says his super serum does for him, he came back in a sweaty mess and collapsed on the floor. So there we were, on the floor because, sometimes, the floor is the most comfortable place during a heat wave because it’s directly under the ceiling fan.

My eyelids were half shut from exhaustion, I just wanted to sleep through this heat. To melt into the floor like a puddle and evaporate into the sky. Maybe become the rain this city so desperately needed.

But the only thing keeping me from doing so was how my Steve smelled. Sweaty, icky, and making my hair damp. I rolled over onto my stomach, unsticking my head from his chest.

“You smell.”

“Mhm.”

He rolled over as well to stand up. For a moment, he offered me the smallest relief from the blazing sun outside by casting a shadow over me. No man would never wish to stand in Captain America’s shadow, but I would gladly do so if it meant a chance to escape the heat rays of death.

It wasn’t long before I could hear the water running. A cold shower would be fantastic, but it was so much more effort than I was willing to give. Laying on the floor was so much more inviting because it didn’t involve getting up. I wished I could join him, but if either of us wanted to cool off, sharing the shower wasn’t a good idea. As nice as our apartment was, the architects hadn’t taken into account super soldiers and though I could stand in front of him and get as much water as I needed, we would still be fairly cramped.

I covered my eyes with my arm to block out the light. I may have dozed off, I couldn’t tell, but what brought me back was the soft voice of the man I loved.  
“Cool it in the summer breeze,” came from the shower. “Serve it in the starlight underneath the trees.”

I couldn’t help but smile.

Who knew Captain America sang in the shower.

He’d never admit to it, he’d never do it in front of a crowd, he’d only ever do it behind closed doors and when he thought those who would hear wouldn’t tell a soul. And he knew I wouldn’t.

"You'll discover tricks like these are sure to make your Moonlight Cocktail please."

Because I loved him.


End file.
